Wedding of Love
by SaWa-San
Summary: VH as usual. Van is getting married, but he doesn't know who it is until he has to kiss her at the altar. who could it be?


Wedding of Love  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Escaflowne and never will (sad, isn't it? *sobbs*).  
  
Sorry, and sorry and even more sorry again and again. You're probably all mad at me now, since I didn't update my other stories, but schools been rather stressing and with the death with my brother and all (even if it was in December) got to me more then suspected. Besides; I've been already writing on a new story and this one and another one and another one... just to get a bit more space in my head. There also another short story coming out soon, but after that and this second part there will probably no more new thing until I at least finished one of my already unfinished posted stories (which will probably "Legend of Liocorna" so all you "As long As I Live" fans, spare me..."). Then I will also start a new one, probably... But for now ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!  
  
Part one: Van  
  
He sat under the tree, looking up at the clear blue sky. A slight wind was blowing making the lush green grass around him shudder with delight while the wind gently told sweet stories from far away lands to it. The birds in the trees listened with curiosity, giving their opinion from time to time with their melodic voices. All around him nature showed that spring was soon to come once again. But he, the only person lying in the shade of the big tree up high on the hill, outside the city, did not listen. He did not listen as excited as the grass or as curious as the birds, not even as peaceful and quiet as the tree he was leaning on to the stories the wind wanted to tell him. He did not listen at all, for he was in his own little world, thinking about things that did not concern the wind around him, the grass beneath him or the birds above him hidden in the leaves of the tree. To be specifically, he was thinking about one certain person, far away from where he was now, so far, he did not know how get there without causing fate to collapse. He didn't even know a way to find here once he had gotten near her.  
  
Reddish-brown eyes gazed dully at the sky, where the Mystic Moon and his little brother hung. It was a place full of wondrous and at the same time frightening things, which he had only seen two times for only a few minutes and that was that. It was like his world and yet totally different. There where no beast-people or dragons on the Mystic Moon nor Guymelefs, like here, where his home was. The Mystic Moon didn't need such things like carriages or Levi-ships anymore, for the people who lived there had a far more advanced technology then his people had on Gaia. He did not know if he could ever survive on a planet that was as strange to him as the two moons up in the sky... and yet... And yet there was something he desired so dearly that he would have left everything behind, could he somehow manage to be with the one person he wanted to be; the person he loved.  
  
He sighed deeply and ran one of his hands through his deshelved black hair, which was always messed up no matter what he did with it, even if it was slightly shorter then it was three years ago.  
  
Three years... Had it really been that long already? Had it really been that long since he had seen her beautiful face, heard her beautiful voice? That long since she had last time stood in front of him and told him that she would never forget him, even if she was old? That long since he smiled? Yes, it was true, not one smile had come over his lips, since he had last seen her for there was no reason for him to smile when she was not around him. Why should he, when he had smiled because of her? When she had smiled back? That warm and soothing smile that made his heart skip a beat and made him feel whole inside of him, not as empty as he was now. She had given this smile only him and him alone and he had sometimes not believed his luck that it was really him she had loved... He sighed again. Yes, "had" loved seemed the most logical way to him. How would it be possible that she still loved him, after all those years? She may have believed in wishes coming true, but she had also been the one of them, who had seen much more clearly then him what would be and what would at the end become of their short relationship. Her home was on the Mystic Moon and she herself had told him that she would miss her family and her friends greatly if she decided to stay with him in Fanelia, his Kingdom.  
  
His gaze left the sky and fell upon the city in the valley not far away from him. It had taken him all three years since she had left to fully rebuild his city to his forma serene beauty, but it he felt it was worth it since the people now could go on with their daily routine, like they had before the war. Every house, every street had been made like it had before, but the city had also expanded a little more and the outer walls had been build a little farther away, leaving room for a few more houses to be build if necessary. Everyone praised him about his city and how well everything was turning out for Fanelia after the long struggle they had had since the destruction of the city.  
  
And he, Van Slanzar de Fanel, King of Fanelia, was proud of his people. They had worked hard day and night, to rebuild what they had lost and he had helped them as best as he could with his own bare hands (something the advisers were not always happy about. But who listened to them? *lol*). And now, that the city was finally finished, things would hopefully not be so hectic as in the past. He felt weary and drained and it was not only from the lack of sleep and the hard worked he had put himself through, but also the lack of her not being here.  
  
Once again, Van's gaze went up to the sky and to the Mystic Moon, contemplating. What was she doing right now? Was she maybe thinking of him? Or was she out doing something with her friends having fun and enjoying her live? Maybe she was even out, dating some handsome and attractive man he did not know about and he did not stand a chance against, just like it was with Allen at the beginning. There was no reason in his head why she shouldn't have moved on with her live and forget about him, even if it went against her promise. She was on a totally different planet with no way of contacting him so why should she not go on with a life that held so much open for her? And why couldn't he go on? Why couldn't he just forget he, banish her memory out of his head and live the life people wanted him to live? Sure, to all those who didn't knew him (and that was nearly everyone he did not see as a true friend) he seemed to lead the normal life that was expected from someone of his status. Not a single one of his adviser and those nobles he dined from time to time seemed to have ever noticed how dull his eyes were since the end of the war, since she left him. Not a single one of the notice the lack of enthusiasm he had when neither talking about the different topics while eating nor did they notice that he never smiled in any way. They probably just thought of him being a person who could not express his feelings well enough or that he was just too tired most of the time (which he also was).  
  
As a lonely tear threatened to spill down his cheek, Van wished he just could see her once more, know that she was okay, before everything was lost to them. But alas the gods did not seem to hear his wishing as nothing ever happened. No pillar of light appeared to take him away or bring back the one he loved, nor could he see her with the help of the pendant or during his dreams like he had in the first few weeks after their separation. Nothing worked anymore and Van felt himself dying just a little more inside with each day passing in which he did not see her smiling face and feel her near him.  
  
He might have stayed in this position under the tree for days without noticing the time pass by if not for a pink blur suddenly pouncing on him, making him topple over. The blur began to lick his face with her tongue until he finally regained his senses enough to push her of him.  
  
"Stop it Merle! Geese I already washed myself today!" he grumbled and sat up once again, trying to somehow get the whole cat salvia of his face. Merle just grinned playfully.  
  
"And a hello to you too Lord Van. What where you doing, sitting under that tree all by yourself? The advisers are freaking out already! Someone already spoke of assignation and "king-napping"!"  
  
"Yeah right, as if I couldn't look after myself. Why are you here anyway? You normally don't listened to those advisers and you certainly never called me when they started panicking once again."  
  
She huffed and crossed her arms while putting her hair back in place with a flick of her head.  
  
"Sorry, that I was worried a little. Who knows what you could be up to right now with the marriage tomorrow and all? I wouldn't even be surprised if you just ran away so you didn't have to marry."  
  
"I hadn't considered that yet, but thanks for the hint. I'll think about it."  
  
Yep, that was right, Van Fanel was getting married and the marriage was only a day away! His advisers had bugged him already for over a year to get married and produce an heir so that the royal line of Fanelia wouldn't be extinguished if something might happen to him. He had ignored them; always hoping that one-day that blue pillar of light would once again come and bring back his beloved. He had wanted to marry her and only her, but the hope had started to slowly ebb away and when almost nothing was left, he had agreed on taking another woman as his wife. Many pretty and very charming women had come and went to Fanelia for Van could not betray his heart just like that. After weeks of endless searching he had asked Millerna in a halfhearted way, if she could pick a bride for him. She had agreed after asking if that was really what he wanted and he had answered yes. She had been on the look out for almost two month, travelling to different countries until one day a letter had come to the young Fanelian King, telling him that she had found the perfect fit for him and that he had nothing to worry about.  
  
He had told his advisers the next day and the planning for the big day had started immediately. That had been about one and a half weeks ago and tomorrow was the day that Van would forever turn his back on the life he had once hoped to have, with his beloved beside him.  
  
Van, which gaze had once again swept to the heavens above, took a glance at Merle. He gulped when he saw her fur stand on ends.  
  
"Van! You really have to get a grip on yourself! Life cannot always go the way one person wishes it to go, just remember what happened when Donkirk tried that! You should consider yourself lucky, Millerna has just arrived an hour ago with your fiancée and I can tell you, that she is very nice and caring. You'll see what I mean once you've bee a few days together with her. Really, if she could see you right now, I don't want to imagine what she would do with you."  
  
"How comforting..." Van answered sarcastic. "And would you give me the honour of telling me what her name I and where she comes from.  
  
Merle had that grin on her face again as she shook her head. "I thought you were told that it is custom in her land, that her identity will be revealed on your wedding day." Her features softened when he saw the dull look he wore most of the day, a look showing her how lonely her adoptive brother was. "Don't worry, Lord Van. I am sure that everything will be all right. You just gotta believe a little more. And now come, we should be heading back, it is nearly dinner time already."  
  
"I'm coming Merle, I'm coming. You go on ahead, I still want a little time to myself before I reach the castle. I don't I will have much of that after tomorrow."  
  
"Okay."  
  
And with that Merle started skipping back towards the busy city. Van stood there on the hill a moment longer, his gaze going for the last time to the Mystic Moon and his little brother.  
  
I guess this means our final farewell. Hope you are happy, wherever you are. I love you.   
  
And with one last word coming over his lips, Van made his way back to the castle where the advisers where already up and about, discussing if it would be necessary to organise a search parts to find the King.  
  
"Hitomi..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ********* ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, the day of all days had arrived! The big day on which the Fanelian King would marry and the people would once again have a queen! Everyone was already with the break of dawn. The castle was bustling with excitement, servant running around in circles, trying to make some much needed last minute preparations. Even the soldiers where starting to get frantic, polishing there armour until it sparkled in the sun like crystal and where still not satisfied. The advisers were the worst, trying to bring order into the chaos of running servant, cursing soldiers and happily laughing guests that had already started to arrive, making the chaos complete. There seemed to be an even greater bustle in the Queen's chamber where Van's very- soon-to-be wife had been taken at her arrival, maidens rushing in and out of the room while Merle and Millerna made sure that everything was going well and no certain king got an to early look at his fiancée. She had not come out since she had arrived in Fanelia and Millerna had excused her reminding of the tradition she had been taught and the stress from the long journey getting to her.  
  
It hadn't interested Van much; in fact all the hustle and bustle was already starting to get on his nerves. Geese, couldn't they just start with the ceremony and get this all over with? He probably should have felt excited as well, it was after all he who was getting married, but it did not matter to him. Nothing mattered to him right now, he was already as good as dead inside while on the outside he was cool and reserved to all those around him, making slight conversations with the arriving guests and making sure that they all had a room to stay in and refresh themselves before everyone made their way to the temple where the ceremony would be held as it had always been in Fanelia since their first King.  
  
...  
  
After many hours – in which Van had thought the chaos would never cease – it was finally time for everyone to assemble in the temple, while the priest made – who would have guessed? – some last minutes preparations. Van, wearing a deep blue suit with red and golden trimming, took his place at the altar where he would await his bride to come to him. Beside him stood Allen as his best man while Merle as bridesmaid would come in together with the bride. Allen nudged Van friendly with his elbow and winked: "Hope, you're not to exited..."  
  
Van just shrugged:  
  
"Why should I be? It's just an arranged marriage like all the others."  
  
"You don't really mean that do you?" Allen looked at him with eyes wide. "Van, you haven't even seen her!"  
  
"And I guess you already did?" Van asked with raised eyebrows. Allen gave him a mischievous grin, something he did not show often. "Yeah, I've seen her. I was her guide to Fanelia after all. I can tell you, she is absolutely beautiful. She's very kind and gentle, but has a good sense of humour and you don't want to be the one she is angry at when – mind if I say so – really pissed of. I got first hand experience on that subject with her already and it didn't go well for my ego (*lol*)."  
  
Then why don't you marry her?!? Van thought grimly feeling like everyone around him, knew something that he didn't know about his soon-to-be wife and it didn't improve his mood.  
  
He didn't have enough time to voice his thoughts out aloud as the trumpets indicated the arrival of the bride in her carriage and the beginning of the ceremony. Van straightened himself a little but did not even try to smile as the two huge oak doors opened to reveal his bride with Merle behind her and a bunch of flower girls before her.  
  
Van looked closely at his bride as she slowly walked down the aisle towards him. She wore the traditional Fanelian wedding-gown with a tight fitting bodice that had golden stitching on it and showed every of her well-formed curves. Van had to admit that her curves were just more then a little but not too much and he now understood why even Allen had started swooning over her, even if he hadn't seen everything yet. Her long flowing skirt had many pearls sewn on it and the long veil glittered with docent of little diamonds. It was held I its place by a golden tiara, the future queen of Fanelia was given to wear at her marriage and during other different occasions. A part of the veil covered the face of the woman, making it impossible for Van to see what his bride really looked like. But did it really matter as long as it wasn't her? Van slapped himself mentally and his features darkened for a split second before he had himself under control again. He had sworn to himself not to think of Hitomi today; not now, not ever again. She wasn't part of his life anymore, so he should better forget her and move on, like she had probably done already long ago. And hadn't it been his main reason to marry all along? He had neither done it because his advisers had advised him to do so, nor because his country needed a queen and an heir to the throne. Van finally wanted to fill the empty void growing each day inside of him. If this would be possible with the woman, who now stood at the altar facing him, he did not know, but he promised himself that he would at least try a little.  
  
The ceremony began and everyone was quiet, except for the priest chanting. The crowned in at certain moments, which went on for about 20 minutes. By the time they came to the vows, Van had already considered twice to stop the ceremony and tell the woman in front of him to just go home, that he could never love her and that it would make no difference if he married her or one of his advisers, for he did not love any of them *lol*. But something had stopped him. His gaze had never left the hidden face of his bride and he felt her eyes constantly resting on him, never wavering. It felt... strange... and yet... soothing. It irritated him but he did not show it. When turned his attention to the words of the priest just as he began with the vows.  
  
"Do you, Van Slanzar de Fanel, current King of Fanelia, take this young maiden as your future wife and queen, promise to cherish and love her until death tears you apart?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you, fair maiden, take Van Slanzar de Fanel as your husband and king and also promise to cherish and love him until death tears you apart?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Van couldn't shake of the feeling that the voice was fairly familiar, but shook it of since now was the time to exchange the rings. He took the ring for his bride and took her right hand in his to put it on. A small shock ran through his fingertips as his skin touched gently hers. It was soft and warm and Van had to hold back a tiny gasp of surprise as he slid the ring onto her finger and she did the same. And then came the big moment...  
  
"I now declare wife and husband as well as king and queen of Fanelia. May you live long and prosperous. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Van took a deep breath before he reached up with his hands to lift the veil from the face of his new wife. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened in surprise. He had expected everything from the princess of Basram to the fisher-girl in the market of Palas, but not this. Emerald-green eyes gently shone up at him, full of love unspoken promises and the full pink lips smiled warmly while a few honey-blond strands surrounded her face. Van did not know what to say, did not know what to do; only one whispered word came over his lips, a word that meant everything to him.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi smiled brightly up at him, tears of happiness welling up in the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Hello, my angel."  
  
Those words, and those eyes so full of happiness and love burned his soul and made his almost dead heart beat widely once again. Finally released from the spell, thoughts still tumbling in his head, Van did the first thing that came to his mind. (...he fainted. *lol* that was the first thing I wanted to write but after considering for a while I thought that it would have been a bit extreme for a king to faint in front of the assembled nobles and other people during his marriage, so I let it be ^_____^) He rapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body close to his. Oblivious to the world around him he kissed his one true love fully on the lips as the crowd began to cheer widely. Van put all the pent up emotions from the last three years into this first kiss with his new wife as he felt her respond with the same amount of need, her fingers winding themselves in his messy hair.  
  
When thy finally broke the kiss and he once again looked into her stunning green eyes, he knew, that there would be nothing that could separate them ever again. And for the first time in three years Van Fanel finally smiled, his eyes sparkling with happiness and his heart full of love for his newfound wife.  
  
Part one end.  
  
Sorry, guys, but I had wanted to write this as a one shot, but now I decided to make it into two parts (since I haven't updated so long and if I had gone on in this part, it wouldn't have been finished this weekend ^^°). The next one will about Hitomi and how she got to Gaia and all. Allen will be a heck of a laugh, I promise!! CIAO!! 


End file.
